Ash's Return
by Sean the Pokemon Master
Summary: Ash, after having his Adventures in Unova, returns to the Sinnoh region for a couple months. But a threat hangs over him, as Ash and Dawn have Adventures in Sinnoh. But what is the threat? R


Chapter 1 - Return to Sinnoh

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I don't post much, but I will start again! I love these Pearl Shipping stories going around, so why not make one? Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All credit goes to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, etc.

* * *

The sun light gazed over the new day for Twinleaf Town. Most of its residents were asleep. That day was a big day for Dawn Berlitz. Her Starly-Shaped alarm clock buzzed off at 7:30 A.M.

"Just... Five more minutes..." Dawn moaned, as she turned her alarm clock off.

"Pip, Piplup!" her little blue penguin Pokémon said.

"Not now... Piplup..." Dawn murmured quietly.

"Pip, Pip, Piplup!" Piplup yelled. His beak started to glow, growing slightly bigger, and gently tapped Dawn with a weak Peck attack.

"I said five more minutes!" Dawn yelled. As she yelled, she got up, which made Piplup fly across the room. Then, she opened the blinds that protected the windows, and she looked upon the sunlight of the morning sun.

"I forgot, today is the day were Ash returns to Sinnoh for a couple months. I can't wait to set off on a new journey together!" Dawn said excitedly. "Let's go downstairs and have a nice breakfast, Piplup," Dawn suggested. Piplup agreed, and hopped on Dawn's shoulder.

On her way downstairs, she met her mom.

"Good morning, Dawn! I hope you slept well. How about I make you some of your favorite homemade pancakes?" Johanna announced.

"Sounds good. I'm going to get dressed, mom," Dawn told her.

"Alright then," Johanna said.

She ran upstairs and went into her room. She locked the door. She assembled the clothing she would wear. Her next destination was the bathroom to fix her hair. She made it look like her usual hairstyle. Then she ran downstairs again for her breakfast, and thought, _I can't wait for all the surprises I planned just for us._

Let's check up on Ash, shall we?

Ash was at the deck of the boat. Alongside with his partner Pikachu, he glared at the oceean. _I can't wait to see Dawn again, _Ash thought.

"You ready to see Dawn again, Pikachu?" Ash asked his electric type Pokémon.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu smiled.

"I'm excited too!" Ash announced.

Just a couple miles up from the boat, a doctor of Team Plasma was watching him.

"Dr. Colress, do you see him?" A female Plasma Grunt asked him.

"Yes. It's the same boy who teamed up with N and stopped us," Colress announced. "We shall attack him with Pokémon we manipulated from the Nature Preserve. With all of these Fraxures and Haxoruses, we will destroy that boat, and have our revenge! Haha!" Colress exclaimed. "Go, my slaves! GO!"

Pikachu sensed something, something very odd.

"Huh? Hey, what's bothering you, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu started to run off.

"Wait! Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Where are you running off to!?"

Pikachu stopped at one end of the boat. He saw weird looking Pokémon swimming towards them. Ash pulled out his Pokédex, and he got information on these two different Pokémon.

Ash got information about Fraxure and Haxorus. Then, all of a sudden, they unleashed a powerful blue beam from their mouths.

"Oh no! That's Dragon Rage!" Ash exclaimed. "We got to get off this boat!"

Just then, the raging beam hit the boat, near Ash's position. They kept striking the boat. Their main target was the hull, but they hit the other areas as they pleased.

"I have got to do something! Infernape, Gliscor, Gible, come on out!" Ash announced, throwing three Pokéballs into the air. "Infernape, Flamethrower! Gliscor, X-Sciccor! Gible, Draco Meteor!" Ash commanded. Infernape's mouth shot out a blazing flare running towards the dragons. Gliscors claws glowed white, and made an "X" shape, speeding toward the raging dragons. Gible unleashed an orange ball, racing toward the Pokémon. The dragons deflected the moves with Dragon Rage, which hit the three Pokémon.

"You guys, retreat!" Ash commanded. The Pokéballs sucked the three right back in. "What am I going to do now?"

Just then, the boat started to sink below the surface of the water.

"Oh, no! I can't be late to see Dawn!" Ash yelled worriedly. "I got to get off this ship before it sinks! Pikachu, jump on me, because I am jumping off this boat!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled, scared.

"It's our only choice, buddy. Buizel, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing a Pokéball. His trusted Water-Type was unleashed, and landed in the water.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted, louder this time. He turned his hat around, and he jumped off, hoping to land near Buizel.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu moaned, grasping to Ash's shoulder.

Ash and Pikachu landed in the water, five feet below the surface. Ash swam up, and he caught his breath when he made it.

"All right Buizel, let's get out of here!" Ash commanded.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel yelled.

Let's get back to Dawn!

"Mom! I am leaving to go to Jubilife City!" Dawn announced.

"Okay, sweety!" her mother called back.

Dawn walked outside of the door, and hopped on her bike. She raced off to Jubilife City, and Piplup rode in the basket.

"All right, he should be here in thirty minutes. It takes fifteen minutes to get here, and it takes five minutes to get to the harbor. So then we'll still have another ten minutes before he arrives," Dawn explained to her partner.

She saw many Pokémon along the way, even some Unova Pokémon!

When she arrived at the harbor, she dismounted her bike.

"I think we should give him a big surprise entrance, don't you think?" Dawn asked.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup yelled.

"All right then. Bunneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and Togekiss. Spotlight!" Dawn announced, releasing her full team. When her team came out, Dawn explained, "You see, Ash's coming for a visit. He should be here in... eight minutes. So I want to greet him with all of you. Sounds good?" Dawn asked.

All ofagreed odder in agreement.

He is now an hour late.

"Where is he? I hope nothing bad happened to him," Dawn said, worriedly

Back to Ash now.

Ash was holding on to his partner, trying to find his way to the Jubilife Harbor.

"I bet she is worried about me. Well, I am trying as best as I can. How's it holding up Buizel?" Ash asked.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel responded.

"You still think you got enough energy? I can take it from here if you want," Ash asked him.

"Buizel," Busaid modded gratefully.

"Okay then. Buizel, return," Ash said, and took out his Pokéball. "Alright, let's go. If I swim fast, I should be there in ten minutes."

He was really close, only five minutes away by now. His prediction was wrong. He swam twenty five minutes out of the thirty it took him him to reach the shore.

"Good. We're almost there." Ash said.

Let's get back to Dawn, who is very worried.

He had been nearly an hour and a half late.

"I am swimming out there. I don't care if I don't look nice. I just want to be with Ash!" Dawn yelled. "You guys, stay here. Piplup, let's go!"

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed, and dove into the water with Dawn.

She was swimming for about three minutes and saw a mysterious figure. She looked very closely at it, and then her eyes widened.

"Could it be..." Dawn paused. She knew this has to be Ash. "Piplup, swim fast, I think that's Ash!" Dawn commanded. Piplup did as he was told.

She got closer and closer to the figure, and it was Ash!

"ASH!" Dawn yelled.

"DAWN!" Ash shouted back.

"PIPLUP!" Piplup called

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu yelled.

"Ash, I was so worried! What happened?" Dawn asked.

"I'll tell you later. But now, let's just get back to Jubilife," Ash promised.

Once they reached the harbor, Ash was a greeted by all of her Pokémon.

"Welcome back to Sinnoh, Ash!" Dawn announced.

"It feels good to be back," Ash smiled.

* * *

Everyone laughed, as the day came to an end.

"We better stay at the Pokémon Center for the night." Ash suggested. "We can get started on our new journey tomorrow."

And then they went to the Pokémon Center for the night.

To be continued...

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoy! Please rate, review, follow, and wait for more stories. Thank you.


End file.
